infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unobtainable Cards
There are many cards in Infinity Wars that are not legitimately accessible in the game, some were occasionally found using Uncontrolled Rift, some actually exist in the game but were never included in any packs or released individually, some could only be found on test servers, some were never actually created but are referenced in the games text database, while others can be found in the games files but were never completed, here is a list of the known unobtainable cards. Game Files The following cards can be found as assets in the games files which allows us to know which set they were created in and also will usually include card art. Stealth-based cards When the Order set was being developed Lightmare was experimenting with a Stealth mechanic which was never implemented in the game, as such there are several stealth-based cards in Order which were never released. Stealth: When you deploy a Stealth character, it is invisible to the enemy and opponents will not know you have deployed it. A Stealthed character is revealed if they enter combat, are targeted by an ability, or take damage. Test Servers/Text Files The following are cards that could be seen on the PBE test servers or are listed in the games text database (used for card names, ability text and flavour text, among other things) but do not currently have any known associated files or art available in the game, it's possible that some used to exist but have since been removed from the game. Agent Coyle, Master Cloner Unlimited Character - Human "If chosen as commander you may only add Agent Coyle's to your deck (no other characters) All Agent Coyle's get +1/+1, stop being Unique and become Unlimited. Pay 1 : create Imperfect Clone (3/3, lose 1/1 each turn). *Picture* Coyle chopping top of finger and flicking it as it turns in to another Coyle." (no actual picture found, just description in game text) Agent Coyle, Imperfect Clone Character - Human No text or image found but judging from the text of Master Cloner it is a token. Aggressive Knight Character - Human No ability text found, probably Flame Dawn. Rumbulstinstin the Tricky Unique Character - Human "At the start of the turn, if Rumbulstinstin is deployed, each player must guess the top card of your deck. If you are correct, Rumbulstinstin gains +3/+3. If an opponent is correct, Rumbulstinstin dies." Hive Drone Character No ability text found, probably re-worked into Survival Swarmer. Leper Character "When leper deals damage to a Character, that character becomes Poisoned, taking 2 damage at the end of each turn." Sub-type unknown but most likely Undead. Ferocious Defender Character No ability text found. Luccas Rally Ability No ability text found. Depths of Greed "Each turn create an X/X flying demon character, where X is increased by one for each 20 cards in your deck." Probably an Artifact. Omni Minion Unlimited Character "When minion is sent to the graveyard, a new 6/6 minion is created exhausted in the support zone." Toldot Unique Character No ability text found. Probably a potential part of the Omni promotional release, as Toldot is a character in Omni. Valhalla Location "Instead of going to graveyard, creatures get exhausted for a turn in the support zone." Probably a potential part of the Omni promotional release, as in Omni the battle takes place in Valhalla and players respawn after dying. Star Trek Captain Kirk Unique Character - Human "Multi Strike 2 You gain control of the first character Kirk enters combat with each turn." Spock Unique Character "Exhaust, Pay 3: Draw a card Exhaust, Pay 3: the first character you control which takes damage this turn, Spock deals his power in damage to the attacker." Scotty Unique Character - Human "Exhaust, pay 2: The first time a character you control would die this turn, instead it is returned to your hand." Leitenant Uhara(sic) Unique Character - Human "Your maximum resource is increased by 2." Klingon Veteran Character - Klingon First Contact Ability "Pay an additonal x: take control of target character of cost x or less." Age of Ascension Ability "Exhaust target Klingon Character, it gains +8/+8." Federation Warp Core Unique Artifact "When an Artificial character you control hits the opponent's fortress, recruit the top character of your opponent's deck. While Federation warp core is in play, you have 2 less maximum resource." Klingon Warp Core Unique Artifact "All Artificial characters you control have +4/+4. While Klingon Warp core is in play, you have 2 less maximum resource." Deep Space Location "At the end of each turn, a random non-unique Character from the Star Trek Universe is placed in your Support Zone." Recreation Room Location "At the end of each turn, a random location card is placed in your support zone." (presumably the effect continues even after it is destroyed by deploying a new location) Other There are a few other game features existing in the games database which have not been used. Frenzy - Keyword Ability - Unknown effect Pilot Skill X - Keyword Ability - Part of Star Trek development. Certain characters with this skill were able to "pilot" starships, which would then get a bonus depending on the level of the Pilot Skill of the pilot. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-next-generation-coming-to-infinity-wars http://www.startrek.com/article/first-look-next-gen-booster-cards-for-infinity-wars Betazoid - Subtype - Part of Star Trek development. Betazoids are a race in Star Trek, and Counsellor Troi is half-Betazoid, half-Human. In the released set, she is only listed as a Human. Category:Guides